


Trans Is Not A Synonym For Shitty

by Rionaa



Series: Trade All My Tomorrows [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Post Mastectomy, Transphobia, trans!Patrick, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can finally go shirtless for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans Is Not A Synonym For Shitty

Patrick smiled in contentment as he pulled out his collar to look down at his chest. His perfectly flat chest. Not a breast in sight. 

It had been almost two months since his surgery and the novelty still hadn't worn off. Today was the first time he was going to let anyone else see though. Well, apart from Pete.

Patrick picked up his phone and called his boyfriend.

"Yo Trick, what's up?" Pete's cheery voice sounded through the speaker.

"Not my chest!" Patrick beamed.

Pete chuckled. "I know, love! You ready to go?"

"Yep." Patrick looked down at the small bag at his feet containing swimming trunks and not a swim binder.

"Okay, I'll be there in five!" Pete hung up. Patrick peered under his shirt again.

***

When Pete and Patrick arrived at the pool, Patrick was a bundle of nerves. Pete looked over to the passenger seat as he killed the engine, and took Patrick's hand. "You don't have to go in if you aren't ready."

Patrick looked back at his boyfriend, hating how he had all these problems and yet Pete was still here, always patient with him. "No, I'm ready."

"Okay." Pete let go of his hand and went round to the trunk to grab their bags.

***

Patrick was fine until they got to the changing room. The men's changing room. He had never used the men's before. He turned to Pete at the door, panicked.

"I don't think I can do this."

Pete gave him a measuring look before replying. "Yes you can." He took Patrick's hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go as they entered the changing room.

Patrick pulled off his shirt and smiled down at the scars across his chest. Until someone yelled "Hey! Dyke!" 

Patrick looked up. Pete was no where to be seen. He turned to see who had yelled.

"Yeah, you! What are you doing here? This is the men's changing room."

Patrick glared. "I am a man." He lowered his voice as much as he could, but it was still painfully high, as he was still in the early stages of testosterone.

Several people burst into laughter. "Yeah but you're not really, are you? Come on, I can see the scars where you used to have tits!"

"What do I need to be a man then? What do you want from me?"

"There's this one thing that you need, it's called a dick." The guy smirked.

Patrick balled his fists in anger. "I do have a dick!" He reached into his pants and pulled out his packer, brandishing it for all to see.

"Well yeah, but I mean like an actual, physical dick." Patrick threw the packer at him. It hit him on the side of the head. He staggered backwards in surprise.

"That 'actual, physical' enough for you?" Patrick spat, "Why are you so eager to see my dick anyway?"

"I- I'm not gay!" The guy stuttered quickly, throwing the packer away from him.

Patrick smirked. "Shame, you're pretty fit, for a douchebag."

"Oh, so now you're a fag as well as a dyke?" The other guy challenged, looking around the changing room for support. When none was forthcoming, he folded his arms over his chest and raised his chin.

Patrick chuckled pityingly. "One day you'll learn how not to hate. Get back to me when you do, but until then, please stay away from me and my boyfriend." He bent down to pick up his packer before walking out of the changing room.

He almost walked into Pete who was coming the other way.

"Patrick! You okay? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Patrick hesitated before grinning up at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I think I am."


End file.
